The Far Tree Where the Wind Blows
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: OC story about Pebblepaw and Silverpaw a kittypet Warrior RP based on story somewhat : /myforums/WitlessTheSmall/2611541/
1. Chapter 1

**( AN: I don't own warriors!)**

Chapter 1

Pebblepaw dashed over the forest floor after the rabbit, at the last moment it leaped into thick bramble to safety. Pebblepaw sighed and sat down placing his tail over his paw. He heard a giggling and looked up, face to face with a kittypet.

He leapt back and the kitty pet giggled again "Why are you afraid of me". She laughed. "I'm not afraid of you" he paused "You just surprised me".

He looked back at her "Who are you anyway?" the silver kittypet giggled. "I'm Silver, and you?" "Pebblepaw of Duskclan"

She leapt back "Your one of those wild forest cats!" She stood back trembling. "Why are you afraid of me?" Pebblepaw asked gently. Silver stood her fur lied flat, "I'm sorry, it's just other kittypets, and they say that you guys are kind of evil".

Pebblepaw laughed. "That's he funniest thing I've ever heard".

Pebblepaw swiveled his ears toward the forest then back at Silver. "My mentor is calling I have to go".

"Can I come too?" Silver asked innocently. "Umm, I don' know?" Pebblepaw said looking down.

"Let's go!" Silver smiled and raced toward the woods.

"Beetlestar's going to kill me" he muttered to himself.

The two cats dashed threw the woods till the scent of another cat was near. "Stay here" Pebblepaw hissed as he stepped forward.

"Morning Ripplefall" Pebblepaw greeted his mentor.

The blue grey she cat looked at him "Where were you?" she asked looking at him questioningly. Pebblepaw looked down "Well". "Well what?" Ripplefall asked. "I made a friend" Pebblepaw replied sheepishly. "And this new friend is?" Pebblepaw sighed "a kittypet" Ripplefall looked at him. "Where is she; I can smell her?" "Come out" Pebblepaw said staring at the bushes.

Silver crawled out and stared up at Ripplefall, before sitting down beside Pebblepaw. Ripplefall sighed "come on" said. "Come on?" Pebblepaw and Silver said in unison.

Ripplefall looked back at them. "To see what Beetlestar thinks of this."

So the three cats walked side toward the Duskclan camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three cats arrived at a huge ring of rock, with only one small crack in it. Ripplefall leapt up and griped the rock. She pulled her lean shape through the crevice. Pebblepaw looked at Silver who looked amazed that Ripplefall had gotten through the rock. "Like this" he whispered. First he placed his long orange and red striped leg over the first greyblack stone, and then he pushed off and placed another paw on the edge of the opening and pulled himself through. Silver looked at the huge wall, she blinked her blue eyes and launched herself on the first rock and then though the opening.

She was shocked to find herself in a camp. Pebblepaw noticed her shocked expression. "This is home" he laughed. The kittypet looked around. In the center of the ring of stone was a tee with the top gone a den made in a hollow log next to it. It looked like a fence post. On another end was a huge clump of tangled vines and sticks. Around it were several cats her age play fighting. Then she noticed an almost perfect staircase of rocks leading to a cavern in the rock. She could tell this was the nest for adult cats. On the other end was a nest of packed mud and next to it one of clay.

She was snapped from her trance when a huge tom with a white pelt dappled with golden, orange and blue grey spots approached. "That's Beetlestar" Pebblepaw hispered into Silvers ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Ripplefall" Beetlestar nodded at the blue-grey warrior. Ripplefall flicked her tail in greeting. "We have a… visitor" She went on tentatively "She's umm a kittypet". Beetlestar smiled warmly and looked at Silver. The white she cat bowed respectfully. "I will speak with Ripplefall, you to run off now" Beetlestar said.

The two cats watched Beetlestar and Ripplefall disappear into the hollow log. Silver looked at Pebblepaw curiously. "He greeted my like an old friend, like he was happy to see me. Why?" Pebblepaw looked up at her "He's always nice like that" he smiled "Beetlestar is kind to everyone"

Silver's stomach growled and she looked down red splashing her face. "That's okay" Pebblepaw laughed. "You can have something to eat. This way"

The two cats padded over to a smooth flat rock, small pieces of prey dotted the surface. Pebblepaw bend his large orange head down and grabbed a vole. He threw it down to the she cat, which looked at it puzzled. "Eat it" it nodded at the vole. She looked down at the vole for a moment before taking the smallest of bites. Her bright blue eyes lit up and she looked up at Pebblepaw. "It's amazing" she murmured more to herself than Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw grabbed a piece of prey himself, and the two settled down at ate together.

Silver gasped as she saw Ripplefall and Beetlestar exit the log den. She prodded Pebblepaw and gestured the two approaching cats. "Well?" Pebblepaw asked slightly flinching away. Beetlestar stared at Silver his green eyes locked on her blue. "Would you like to become an apprentice of Duskclan" The words echoed in Silver's head like a noisy river in a canyon. She stared at Pebblepaw but his green eyes were as wide as her own. "yes" she managed. "Great" Beetlestar smiled. He jumped to the top of the log.

"_Silver, __you__ have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Frostpetal_. _I hope Frostpetal with pass all of her wisdom and courage to you_. _Frostpetal_**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sunheart, and you have shown yourself to be Strength and Braver). You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw"_

Beetlestar then flicked his tail and it was over as soon as it started.

**(An: I know you guys are thinking this is to much like "Into the Wild". It WILL be different and also WORDS OF APPRENTICE CEREMONY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pebblepaw stared at Silverpaw, his jaw wide open, his eyes wide. Silverpaw looked at him "I didn't expect it either". Pebblepaw shook his head. "I might as well show you the apprentice den" he stammered.

The two apprentices made there way over to the tangle of vines and sticks that was the apprentice den. Pebblepaw nodded at the two cats settled down inside. "Whisperpaw, Nettlepaw, Reedpaw, come meet Silverpaw, she's a new apprentice. A grey she cat and a tan tabby tom padded out. "Reedpaw is on a patrol" The grey she cat meowed. She nodded at Silverpaw "I'm Whisperpaw and this is my brother Nettlepaw". The tan tabby nodded in greetings. Silverpaw nodded back shyly. Pebblepaw looked at her, "come inside" the orange apprentice let out a slight chuckle. Silverpaw gave one last tentative look at the camp before disappearing into the tangled shelter.

Pebblepaw climbed through the opening first, followed by the white she cat, into a shady den. Silverpaw blinked her eyes at the sudden darkness before examining the inside of the structure. Made mainly of vines, the shelters walls were woven with the occasional stick for support. The inside was quite cozy, with several moss nests and a soft dirt floor. Pebblepaw smiled and gestured with his tail to the farthest nest.

"That one's mine "he grinned. Silverpaw giggled and lied down in the nest. "Now it's mine" she laughed. The felt the orange tom spring at her and pull her into a play fight.

She turned her body swiftly and pawed Pebblepaw's ear. She felt his muscular paw plant on the middle of her back pinning her down. She turned quickly and gave him one hard shove with her rear legs sending him flying into the corner. She laughed and she sat down, sending her tongue over her foreleg.

There was a rustling sound by the door and a golden apprentice walked in. Pebblepaw smiled "Hello Reedpaw"

**(Chapter Dedicated to Okami-ka :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reedpaw gave Pebblepaw a dirty glare. The large black apprentice shouldered his way past Silverpaw. "What's your problem?" she glared at him. He had glared at her friend; who had done nothing, and shoved her. "Shut up kittypet" he growled.

This set Silverpaw off. She lunged up sending her claws through Reedpaw's flank like needles. He met her with a muscular foreleg to her soft belly. She was sent backwards into h den's walls. She lie there a moment dazed before stumbling to her paws.

She was about to lunge again, when Pebblepaw stepped in front of her, tail lashing in fury. "Silverpaw, DO NOT pick fights! And you Reedpaw "Give her some respect, she's a clan mate. Reedpaw let out a yowl and raked his claws across Pebblepaw nose, before trotting off.

"PEPPLEPAW!" Silverpaw raced to her friend's side. Pebblepaw looked up; his face streaked with blood, Silverpaw noticed a thick claw mark over his nose. _"What do I do?"_ Silverpaw thought. Pebblepaw shook his head, "let's go to the medicine cat"

Sparkflash looked up from his assortment of herbs. "Oh my!" he gasped. He hadn't expected a bloody apprentice to walk in. Sparkflash hustled over to the two apprentices. "What happened" he asked, racing his paws over various herbs to see which would help the scratch. Pebblepaw looked down sorrowfully. "Not again" the medicine cat hissed. He found his cream colored paw on the cobwebs. He gave Pebblepaw a clump. Pebblepaw placed the cobwebs on his bleeding nose. "Why does your brother keep giving you a hard time" He grumbled_. "Brother! Reedpaw is Pebblepaw's brother."_ Her thoughts wandered to the two toms. Pebblepaw was an orange tom with a red tipped tail and stripes long legs with blazing green eyes. Reedpaw was a solid black tom with glowing amber eyes. How could the two be related?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Try harder!" Frostpetal hissed glaring at her apprentice. Silverpaw pulled herself out of the dust and shook her pelt. She stared at her mentor and aimed a blow at her mentor's white chest. She launched herself again and felt herself fly past her target as the white she cat dodged.

This time she didn't hesitate. Silverpaw clawed the dirt to sturdy her landing, then launched herself again at her unprepared mentor. Frostpetal gasped as her apprentice seized her and the two went into a tussle of white fur. Silverpaw found her mentor's soft belly and pinned her. Frostpetal smiled and Silverpaw flicked her silver spotted tail.

Pebblepaw trotted at the back of the hunting patrol. Eagledash, Foxfang and his brother Reedpaw taking the lead. He growled to himself. Reedpaw had caught a "particularly large rabbit" this morning. So as normal his mentor ad every one else in the clan was kissing his tail. No one EVER noticed his "smaller and stupider" brother.

Pebblepaw was snapped from his thoughts as he saw a mouse's movement flickering in his eyes. He dropped into a crouch waving his long orange tail behind him. The mouse had failed to notice him until he had his needle like teeth around it. He shoved dirt aside with his forepaw and buried the fresh kill.

**Time Lapse 2 hours**

Pebblepaw climbed the stone wall dropping into camp. His eyes searched the camp. He longed to share tongues with the pretty white she cat and ask her how training went. He found her by the kill stone eying a vole. Her white pelt shone in the late afternoon sun. She flicked her silver spotted tail and approached the vole ready o pick it up. Pebblepaw began o trot over to her, ask her o eat with him when Reedpaw approached. He padded up to the she cat and said something to her. Pebblepaw watched as he pale blue eyes dazzled in amusement and she le out an inaudible giggle. Pebblepaw felt a prickling jealousy engulf him. It rained over him like an acid rain boiling his anger. Jealousy overcame him. Could he maybe possible be in love? He growled and approached his brother, fur on end ears against his head, swallowed in rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sorry about early" Reedpaw spoke softly to Silverpaw. "That's okay" Silverpaw smiled. "I can hear that fresh kill calling my name" Reedpaw teased. Silverpaw giggled "What do they say 'Reedpaw! Eat me, No ME!'" Reedpaw chuckled and grabbed a hare. "You want to eat with me" He asked gesturing with his tail to a comfortable looking patch of shade. "Oh I'm sorry" Silverpaw looked sympathetic. "I promised Pebblepaw I'd ea with him, but I'll eat with you tomorrow." Reedpaw looked hurt for a moment. He shrugged and walked over to Nettlepaw, who was practicing hunting skills on a stick.

Silverpaw heard Pebblepaw a moment before the lean orange shape appeared. She smiled at him and the two settled down to eat beside the apprentices den. Silverpaw spoke first. "So, why did your parents name you Pebblekit?" Pebblepaw smiled at the question. "You'd think they'd name me Sunkit, Flamekit, after my orange pelt. They named me Pebblekit because when I was born I was very small." Silverpaw smiled. "That's a good reason."

Suddenly a rustle broke and Whisperpaw flew into camp. Blood spattered her fur and her eyes shone with fear. "What happened?" Whisperpaw gasped "Night Clan is attacking! Featherflight and Mudswallow are dead!"

**(GAHH TO SHORT! Don't worry Okami- ka I update this weekend)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pebblepaw crumbled to the mud. Silverpaw turned to him. "Are you okay Pebblepaw?" Pebblepaw turned to her, his bright green eyes filled with tears. "Mudswallow was my father" he wailed. Silverpaw lifted her tail and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry" Pebblepaw.

Silverpaw's thoughts were broken from a loud yowl. It was Beetlestar. "We must fight back!" She shuddered. She had never fought before. She felt Pebblepaw stand beside her, his claws unsheathed.

***TIME LAPSE ***

Silverpaw trotted along side Pebblepaw. All the warriors and apprentices were lead by Beetlestar toward the Night Clan camp. The longer I took to get to the enemy's camp the angrier she grew. What gave Night Clan the right to attack a Dusk Clan patrol on their territory? Would Dawn Clan or Day Clan do that? Or was the forest far more dangerous than Silverpaw ever assumed.

***TIME LAPSE***

Silverpaw clawed he huge brown tom's underbelly. She spun around jus in time o feel claws rake down her face. She hissed, sprinted forward and landed squarely on his back. He shook fiercely sending Silverpaw to the ground, but only after she clawed his shoulder. She struggled to keep her balance and stumbled falling to the ground. The tom jumped on her. Silverpaw struggled o free herself. The tom laughed and pulled back his paw his claws unsheathed. Silverpaw shook fiercely. He was going to kill her!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silverpaw pushed herself forward off the slick muddy ground. She felt the paws miss there target and slash instead at her soft belly. She spun around and leapt to her feet. She pulled forward quickly and bit down on the tom's tail. He shook fiercely, causing Silverpaw to loose her grip. She leapt back ready to be attacked again, but the tom fled.

Silverpaw saw a flash of orange pelt and spun around to see Pebblepaw battling a huge scarred she cat. She sprung onto the she cat's back puling up tufts of black fur. She watched Pebblepaw slide under the cat's belly and claw her underbelly. She sunk her teeth into her ear. Pebblepaw battered at her face. Finally, the she cat gave racing into the brush.

Silverpaw struggled to stay on her paws. Her head felt heavy and dizzy. She knew she was losing blood fast from her belly. She stumbled and fell to the ground. The world spun and blurred. The last thing she saw was the orange blur of Pebblepaw and the scream of "SPARKFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH". Before she was swallowed in blackness.

Pebblepaw gasped as Silverpaw fell to the ground. He called for the medicine cat before racing over to her side. He was thankful to see the slight rise and fall of her flank. Crimson blood oozed from a deep scratch on her underbelly. He saw the form of Sparkflash bounding over. "Keep fighting Pebblepaw!" Sparkflash hissed "I've got her."

Pebblepaw took one look back at the unconscious she cat before leaping onto a mottled tom.

Silverpaw blinked. Light burned her eyes as she squinted. She peered around to find she was in the medicine cat den. As her eyes adjusted she realized she wasn't the only one. Frostpetal sat beside her. She had a thick clump of cobwebs pressed to her shoulder. Sunheart a large golden tom had a nasty bite to the leg. Ripplefall was limping heavily over to a nest. She spun around to see Pebblepaw smiling at her, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His left ear was ripped and had some sort of poultice on it. "Morning" he meowed. Silverpaw groaned lifting herself, forcing weight on her stiff limbs. She realized how hungry she was at that exact moment. "How long was I sleeping" she mumbled stretching. "Four sunrises" Silver looked at Pebblepaw if suddenly he had turned into a fox. Pebblepaw sighed a moment. "You weren't even the worst. Mistflight crippled her leg, Badgerthorn lost his tail." Pebblepaw paused tears rolling down his face. "Nettlepaw is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silverpaw grew cold. Nettlepaw was her friend. The idea of never seeing the brown and white tom over-whelmed her. "Is she awake?" she heard Reedpaw a moment before his sturdy black frame pushed through the dens entrance. She smiled at him. Reedpaw trotted forward and pushes his muzzle into her cheek.

Pebblepaw struggled not to leap onto his brother. Envy bubbled in his stomach and he lifted himself up and trotted from the two cats. Pebblepaw flew himself into a run and flung himself at the camps entrance. His claws scrabbled over stone as he pushed himself through.

Pebblepaw flew through the woods, racing in no particular direction. He leapt up and grasped a oak's tough bark. He pulled himself up the tree as past as he could, clawing branch after branch. Finally he reached the highest branch that would hold his weight.

Tears rolled down his face. Pebblepaw clung to the branch, blood roared in his ear and he felt as if his heart was being clawed out.

His thoughts pounded in his head "Every one likes my brother SO much. Not one cat in the clan likes me as much as him. Not even Silverpaw. I love her and she looks at me as a friend."

Anger swelled as Pebblepaw thought deeper. "Reedpaw knows I love Silverpaw. He WON'T win this time!" Pebblepaw flew down the tree racing toward camp.

Pebblepaw lunged through the camp entrance and flew into the medicine cat den. He flicked his tail flirtatiously at Silverpaw and nodded at Reedpaw. "Let's go hunting." Reedpaw shrugged and followed Pebblepaw out of camp.

After the brothers had traveled out of camp always Reedpaw looked dead into Pebblepaw's eyes. "Silverpaw IS mine BACK OFF!" Pebblepaw unsheathed his claws "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Pebblepaw growled. Reedpaw leapt at Pebblepaw, raking his claws over his back. Pebblepaw spun around flying at Reedpaw, grasping his thick black pelt in his jaws.

**(AN: So Okami-ka, you Team Reed or Team Pebble XD)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Draw" snarled Reedpaw snarled. The brothers had been fighting for an hour and it was getting old. "She can decide" Pebblepaw finished. The two then left each other and disappeared into the forest.

Pebblepaw's mind thundered. "There is NO way I'm going to let Reedpaw win!"

Silverpaw trotted out of the medicine cat den smiling. It felt good to stretch her legs. She looked back mischievously at Sparkflash, his face in a pile of herbs. Silverpaw dashed forward sending her paws flying at the stone wall. She yanked herself through and bounded down the other side. She sprinted forward, feeling strength return to her limbs. She dashed forward, the smell of early Greenleaf splashing her face. She took a flying leap and landed on a sturdy branch several tail-lengths from the ground.

Silverpaw continued up the tree. Branch after branch flew below her and she felt as though she was flying. Finally she reached the very top of the tree. She pushed her small white head through the roof of leaves. Silverpaw gasped. She could see every cat, every tree inside Dusk Clan territory and some beyond. She felt her fur blow gently in the breeze. She had no doubt, she was born for this.

She sprung down from the branches and hit the ground gracefully As soon as her paws met the dirt Amberstream leapt forward. "Back to camp" she breathed, before turning and racing away.

Beetlestar stood upon Broken Log. He smiled brightly, and then gestured to Pebblepaw and Reedpaw. Redflower beamed and Silverpaw smiled at sat beside her.

"Pebblepaw and Reedpaw, you fought bravely against Night Clan. It is time you get your warrior names."

The two brothers trembled with excitement.

"Reedpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code. To promise to defend your clan with your life."

"I do"

"Then from this moment on, Reedpaw you shall be known as Reedtalon. We honor your Bravery and strength."

"REEDTALON, REEDTALON!"

"Pebblepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code. To promise to defend your clan with your life."

"Then from this moment on, Pebblepaw you shall be know as Pebblefire. Dusk Clan honors your wits and agility."

" PEBBLEFIRE, PEBBLEFIRE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Silverpaw trotted to the apprentices den. Her spirits dropped as she looked into the shady apprentices den. The only other the cat in the den was Whisperpaw, a small black pile of fur on the other side of the den. Silverpaw lowered her body into her nest a placed her head on her foreleg. Slowly, she let her consciousness fade.

Pebblefire sped into a dash taking a leap and landing on a small cliff. From there he pulled himself to the top of the stone ring that protected the camp. He scanned the camp. Pebblefire had never been to the rings top. It was the place warriors kept watch and only warriors could stand there. Pebblefire could see every den and every cat of Dusk Clan. He turned around and watched the forest intently.

Time seemed to slip and spill endlessly. Suddenly a twig snapped pulling Pebblefire from his thoughtful daze. He spun around to see Reedtalon at the other end of the ring watching the other side of the forest intently.

Pebblefire squinted. He saw a flash of fur, something was moving in the trees. Another noise this time a rustle, it was closer. Pebblepaw unsheathed his claws. He turned to his brother who was now looking at him. He began to mouth the word but a moment to late. Pebblefire felt his body yanked to the ground. He finally found his words and wailed them. " NIGHT CLAN IS INVADING!"


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, busy with school)**

Chapter 13

Silverpaw's eyes shot open. She blindly stumbled out of the den toward the plea for help. She immediately felt a sudden force collide with her shoulder knocking her sideways.

Silverpaw shook the grogginess. She leapt to her paws; her eyes scanning for her quarry. There, she spotted the cat that had toppled into her; a tan tabby tom, an apprentice. She leapt into the air, flying like an eagle closing in on her prey. The Night Clan cat let out a shriek as she sunk her teeth into his scruff. He wiggled and thrashed, attempting to throw him off. He twisted, and rolled to the ground loosening Silverpaw's grip. He gave one last terrified glance at Silverpaw before sprinting away.

Silver scanned the clearing trying to make out the current winner of the fight. Dusk Clan was holding its own, but Night Clan was putting up a vicious fight.

Silverpaw spun around and lunged back into the fight to side Foxfang.

Pebblefire fired his hind legs into his attacker's chest. The warrior rolled off, stumbling to her feet. The cat had a huge advantage on Pebblefire. She lunged, cleanly landing on Pebblefire's shoulders. Pebblefire leapt up, landing hardly on his belly. The black she cat smirked at Pebblefire. "I won't kill you, if you beg for mercy." She chuckled. "I will never beg to filthy Night Clan scum." She laughed "What are going to do about it, call your kittypet friend to help you? I could kill her also if it made you happy."

Pebblefire felt rage bubble and brew some where he never knew existed. He let out a blood curdling scream. I flew faster than lightning from the she cat's grip. He twisted sharply and flew at her. He landed squarely on her face. He sunk he claws into her cheeks, ripping at her flesh. She yowled in pain falling back. Pebblefire flew forward, clawing her belly viciously.

She slipped away, turning on him. She caught his legs pinning him down. She stared at him, clumps of black fur missing from her face. She locked her chilling amber eyes on not only Pebblefire but his entire soul. "I will kill you now!" she spoke with haunting honesty. She opened her jaws, showing blood stained needle sharp teeth.

Pebblefire was frozen in fear. These were his last moments he was going to die. He wouldn't see His confident mother. He would never see his proud older brother. And now he would never see Silverpaw again, her sleek fur and shining eyes, not till she joined him in Star Clan.

It wasn't going to end like this. He sunk his teeth into the black warrior's throat. He heard a choking noise, and she grew limp, her eyes glassed over and she grew cold.

Pebblefire stood there in terror. His body grew numb. He had killed; he had taken the life of another warrior. His claws were tainted with blood. He was a killer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"RETREAT!" was screamed and Night Clan receded into forest like an ocean wave. Silverpaw felt her heart lift, they had won the battle. Foxfang bristled "Doesn't Night Clan have anything to do! We didn't touch them, and they've been attacking us left and right. I mean an open attack on camp and they retreat before they damage anything but cats! What is the point of that!" Silverpaw blinked. He had Night Clan openly attacked them like that? She had assumed that it was a long dispute from before she came but Foxfang sounded like that was not true.

Suddenly she felt fur brush her, causing her to jump. Pebblefire smiled at her. He ran his ail along a thick scratch along her should. Concern clouded his eyes, you should have Sparkflash look at that. Silverpaw smiled, I'll be okay for a little while. She couldn't help but notice something deep within his soft green gaze. I deep longing, hidden by that green gaze. He turned and began to walk away. Something inside Silverpaw urged her to speak to him, follow him, but it was too late.

Pebblefire scaled the camp wall quickly and pulled himself through the entrance. As soon as his paws hit the forest floor he began to run. He wanted to clear his after the battle and rid the vicious adrenaline that came to battles. So many emotions clouded his mind he simply let it go blank and let his paw guide him.

He realized his paws were leading him toward a towering tree. He picked up pace and at the last moment unsheathed his claws and ripped into the thick bark. He began to climb, so fast, so graceful, it seemed as if he was flying up the tree.

He let himself rest on a branch about 50 tail lengths up. He caught a faint scuffing sound and lifted his head. A plump robin was perched several trees away; it hadn't noticed him. He crept forward over the branches. He reached the end of the branch; it swayed unsteadily under his weight. Pebblefire sheathed his claws and leapt. His claws would have made a crackle when he had hit the tree. Instead his paws hit the branch silently and he continued to creep along.

The robin was only one tree, one branch way. He unsheathed his claws and sprang. The robin shot up but Pebblefire had expected it and grasped the bird.

The cat and bird plummeted toward the earth. The wind roared in Pebblefire's ears. He hit the forest floor with a loud thump. A normal cat would have died, lying broken on the forest floor; but Pebblefire was a Dusk Clan warrior, hunters of the trees. He shook his pelt lightly, collecting the robin and pawing earth over it. He blinked and scented the air. I sparrow several trees away, about 70 tail lengths up. Pebblefire smiled and unsheathed his claws.


End file.
